


Breaking

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates, can be read as wincest, i think this is a character study, show-level wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: The first piece of his heart went missing at six months old, and he never knew it was gone because Dean was there, rushing in to fill it and keep him whole.





	Breaking

The first piece of his heart went missing at six months old, and he never knew it was gone because Dean was there, rushing in to fill it and keep him whole.

The second piece was lost in flames, burning above him, and it took his dreams of picket fences and marriage, but Dean was there still, holding his heart together and filling in the missing bits again.

The third time he loses a piece, Dean’s lost it too. It takes longer then for his brother to fill in the empty spaces, glue together the cracks and fractures, because he’s having to do the same for Dean.

The fourth time he shatters, because the piece he lost is _Dean,_ and this piece tears loose all the broken pieces of his heart, scatters the shards in a maelstrom of pain, and he’s empty and broken and he can never be whole again.

Blood is an imperfect glue, but it holds him together and swirls in dark and red and full of power that makes the missing pieces ache a little less. When Dean comes back, he tries to replace the blood with his brother again, but it’s sticky sweet and doesn’t want to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to draw it, but I don't draw well enough.


End file.
